Divine Age
The Divine Age (1:1–1:99) is the first named Age in the history of Thedas. Chronology * 1195 TE or (1st year of the 1st Divine Age): The first Divine of the Chantry, Justinia I, is instated at the still unfinished Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux. : The free use of magic is declared illegal in Orlais except by those mages operating under the direct auspices of the Chantry. * 1:5 Divine: Zazikel awakens and the Second Blight begins in the Anderfels, with darkspawn slaughtering the entire city of Hossberg before the Grey Wardens finally get the word out. Now, rather than the darkspawn coming primarily from the west like they did before, they come out of the mountains in all corners of the continent. Once again, mankind is launched into a desperate battle for its survival over the course of the next 100 years. : Emperor Drakon calls on mages to use their magic against the Blight. The mages prove themselves to be effective allies in battle. : The Tevinter Imperium abandons the Anderfels and attempts to protect itself, a betrayal that is remembered by the Anders people even to this day. * 1:16 Divine: In several engagements, including the hard-fought victory at the Battle of Cumberland, the Orlesians defeat several hordes of darkspawn, and numerous cities are saved. The Orlesian Empire under Drakon's command expands quickly, as does the influence of the Chantry. * 1:20 Divine: The Nevarran Accord is signed between the Chantry and the Inquisition. The senior members of the Inquisition form the Seekers of Truth. The Circle of Magi and Templar Order is then born from this agreement. : The Circle of Magi is created as part of the Nevarran Accord. Mages are now formally permitted to practice magic under the close watch of the Chantry. : : With the creation of the Circle, the Templar Order is formed to police magic use. * 1:25 Divine: The people of Orlais are angered when the city of Montsimmard is nearly destroyed by the darkspawn as an elven army watched from nearby. * 1:31 Divine: The darkspawn horde fails to overrun the Tevinter capital, Minrathous. * 1:33 Divine: Emperor Drakon is given the opportunity to expand northward, but instead he chooses to swing his armies west and relieve the siege of Weisshaupt. : The Grey Wardens are impressed enough to convert to the worship of the Chantry, and together the Grey Wardens and Drakon save the badly weakened nation of Anderfels from destruction, making it a part of the Orlesian Empire and bringing it to a devout worship of the Maker that continues to this day. : : Throughout the Second Blight, the elves of the Dales refuse to provide aid to their neighbors. * 1:40 Divine: The Alamarri warrior Hafter unites the tribes and defeats the darkspawn horde.Codex entry: Yusaris: The Dragonslayer * 1:45 Divine: Emperor Drakon perishes from old age in Val Chevin. His empire, forming the majority of the western Free Marches and all of the Anderfels, does not survive his death. His successor, Kordillus II, doesn't possess the political savvy of his father, and the Anderfels declares independence 20 years after the death of Kordillus I. : The teachings of Andraste are popularized in Antiva. * 1:45–95 Divine: Over the next 50 years, the Chantry continues to spread rapidly, aided by the Grey Wardens as the Blight winds down. : The Chantry spreads east into the Free Marches and Antiva. * 1:50 Divine: Hafter defeats combined Chasind and Avvar forces and holds the Fereldan valley. He is proclaimed teyrn. * 1:65 Divine: The Anderfels once again declare their independence, this time from the Orlesian Empire. * 1:79 Divine: Caspar Pentaghast, who would one day become the first Pentaghast king of Nevarra, is born in Hunter Fell.Codex entry: Caspar the Magnificent * 1:95 Divine: The Free Marches and Orlais are hard-pressed to defend themselves, but the Grey Wardens and the Orlesian armies make the difference. The last battle of the Second Blight is fought at Starkhaven in the Free Marches. The human army is led by the Grey Wardens and takes a resounding victory, where Zazikel is finally destroyed and the darkspawn routed. : The period that follows is known as the "Rebuilding" - a time when trade, culture, and religion become paramount across most of the human lands. : Astyth the Grey is made a Paragon after sacrificing her life for the king. The Silent Sisters are formed in her memory. * 1:99 Divine: Divine Hortensia I names the Glory Age, predicting a grand rebirth of the world after the devastation of the Blight. References Category:Ages